


Tous ses enfants

by malurette



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adoption, Bears, Biology, Family, Gen, One Shot, Other, a bit of crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nouchka, l’une des deux ourses de Freeze, s’est enfermée dans une tanière et refuse d’en sortir, au grand dam de son fils adoptif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tous ses enfants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petits flocons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666430) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Tous ses enfants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman The Animated Series/Subzero  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Koonak, Mr Freeze, une ourse de Freeze(\un OC)  
>  **Genre :** crack/drama/fluff familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC/WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** la multiplication des plot bunnies et des ours pour Chonaku  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1750

« Nouchka a disparu ! »  
Depuis deux jours, elle est introuvable. Koonak a cherché partout, sans succès. Elle ne répond plus aux appels. Il arrive que les ourses partent en chasse, mais si Shaka l’aventureuse peut rester partie parfois jusqu’à trois jours de suite, de la part de Nouchka si attachée à sa famille c’est rarissime.  
Elle pourrait être tombée dans une crevasse, avoir été attaquée par un autre ours plus gros et plus méchant, voire par un chasseur !

Devant le cas de force majeure, sans prendre la peine de consulter Papa Freeze, Koonak rallie Shaka à ses inquiétudes. Si quelqu’un peut retrouver un ourse perdue, c’est bien une meilleure chasseuse.  
« Cherche, Shaka, cherche. Retrouve ta sœur. »  
Et Shaka de fouiller les alentours jusqu’à un épais banc de neige. En cherchant bien, Koonak y découvre une profonde tanière au fond de laquelle, quel soulagement, il retrouve sa Nouchka endormie et apparemment pas blessée.  
Mais pas de bonnes dispositions pour autant !

Quand il approche et tente de la réveiller, Nouchka grogne. Et lui montre même les dents, sérieusement, pas pour jouer. Et l’envoie bouler d’un coup de patte.  
Effrayé par son comportement anormal, Koonak court cette fois chercher Papa Freeze. 

La situation résumée, à l’entrée de la tanière, Mr Freeze se tient, l’air grave et un étrange instrument au poing.  
« J’espère me tromper, marmonne-t-il lugubrement avant d’entrer. Reste ici, garçon. »

Il reste dans la tanière longuement. De l’extérieur, Koonak entend quelques bruits de lutte et des grognements. Papa Freeze en émerge seul, l’air plus sombre que jamais.  
« Nouchka va bien, lâche-t-il, mais j’ai encore quelque chose à vérifier. Ne la dérange plus. »  
Et d’aller s’enfermer dans son laboratoire, interdisant à Koonak de le suivre et refusant même de lui expliquer de quoi il retourne. 

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte du laboratoire s’ouvre à la volée, interrompant l’attente inquiète et les jeux distraits de l’enfant. Mr Freeze, l’œil encore plus rouge que d’habitude et armé de sa plus lourde artillerie, en sort à grands pas.  
« Attends un peu que je te retrouve, et je te ferai la peau ! » beugle-t-il au vent.

Koonak sursaute et se hâte de s’ôter de son chemin. Même en sachant que ça n’est pas lui qui a fait quoi que ce soit pour encourir la colère de Papa Freeze, le voir dans cet état sans comprendre pour quoi l’effraie.  
Freeze est déjà dehors, dans la neige, et continue à lancer ses imprécations.  
« Ma fifille ! à peine trois ans ! Qui que tu sois, elle est trop jeune et surtout trop bien pour toi !! »  
S’ensuit une file de mots que Koonak ne comprend pas, d’autant qu’ils se perdent dans le mugissement du vent arctique, mais au ton sur lequel ils sont lancés, ça ne sont sûrement pas des compliments. 

« Monsieur Freeze ! attendez ! mais où allez-vous comme ça ? »  
Freeze semble sourd aux appels de son fils adoptif derrière lui, mais s’arrête néanmoins quand dehors, Shaka lui bloque le passage. Témoignant de la profondeur de son désarroi, il tente de raisonner l’ourse :  
« Mais enfin. Shaka. Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas aller massacrer des ours. Je suis en quête de justice ! C’est pour te protéger toi aussi que j’y vais. »  
Comme si elle comprenait ses mots et les trouvait dénués de sens, elle secoue la tête et repousse Freeze vers l’intérieur et Koonak qui tremble, autant de crainte que de froid.  
« Monsieur Freeze, s’il vous plaît. Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe ? »

Remarquant enfin la présence de l’enfant, Freeze abaisse son arme et se prend la tête.  
« Nouchka… » commence-t-il avant de perdre le fil de ses pensées.  
Comment présenter cela ?  
« Elle… elle s’est installée dans… dans une tanière. »

Koonak hésite un peu avant de répondre. Pourquoi Papa Freeze en revient-il là ? que se passe-t-il de si terrible ?  
« Euh, oui. C’est ce que je suis venu vous expliquer au début. Vous m’avez raconté une fois que les ours bruns le faisaient pour « hiberner », mais nos ours blancs ne le font pas, eux, d’habitude. Elle s’est cachée. Parce qu’elle est blessée ? malade ?  
\- Elle est… elle est… C’est une tanière de maternité. Elle est _gestante_ , » crache-t-il enfin comme si le mot l’empoisonnait.  
Koonak ne le comprend pas, mais _maternité_ au moins ça lui dit quelque chose.

« Une cachette de… maman ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Nouchka va avoir un bébé ? un ourson ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Oooh. C’est formidable !! »  
Voilà donc pourquoi il n’avait pas besoin de s’inquiéter, au contraire ! Et pourquoi il ne devait pas s’en approcher : il sait que les mamans deviennent très, très protectrices envers leurs bébés. Alors pourquoi est-ce maintenant Papa Freeze qui panique ? …C’est vrai que ça n’est pas normal que la si gentille Nouchke grogne contre sa propre famille. 

« Mais pourquoi se cacher ? »  
\- Parce que ça modifie son métabolisme. Et pour se mettre à l’abri d’éventuelles menaces.  
\- Mais elle serait beaucoup mieux protégée avec nous !  
\- Nous ne l’avons pas protégé du… du rustre, du sale mal élevé qui a posé ses grosses pattes de brute sur elle ! sans consentement !  
\- Vous voulez dire… le papa ours ? »

Freeze grimace à la mention de « papa » et ravale un autre qualificatif moins flatteur.  
« C’est lui que vous vouliez le retrouver ?  
\- Exact.  
\- Pour qu’il vienne épouser Nouchka et s’occuper de l’ourson avec elle ?  
\- Je pensais plutôt à le transformer en descente de lit. »

Koonak n’en croit pas ses oreilles. Devant son air choqué, Freeze s’empresse de rectifier :  
« Mais il est vrai qu’un bébé a plus besoin d’un père que d’une carpette. …Quoique. Une couverture bien chaude pour le protéger, s’il a une famille pour lui apporter ce dont il a besoin, nourriture, chaleur et amour… »  
Et le voilà qui s’emballe dans un grand délire sur le thème familial, laissant Koonak de plus en plus interloqué. 

« Ça n’empêche pas que Nouchka n’a que trois ans ! elle est tout juste mature et dans le monde sauvage aurait facilement pu attendre une année de plus avant de se reproduire. Voire deux ! Ma petite fille si mignonne, si gentille. Si jeune. Trois ans ! Hier encore elle était cette petite bouboule de poils blanche qui tenait presque dans la main et je la nourrissais au biberon. Elle est bien trop petite pour avoir à son tour un ourson ! »

À côté, Shaka qui se tient là bien droite sur ses pattes, de toute sa stature adulte, fière et mordante, grogne un coup pour leur rappeler à tous qu’en ce qui la concerne, elle se considère comme bien assez grande pour s’occuper d’elle-même, et que c’est sans doute pareil pour sa sœur jumelle. La différence résidant dans leur caractère ; Shaka plus sauvage ne s’occupe que d’elle-même – et de Nouchka ou de Koonak quand ceux-ci se retrouvent incapacités – quand Nouchka plus sociable s’intéresse à tout le monde. 

« Les ours ont tous des personnalités différentes, songe Koonak à voix haute en comparant les deux sœurs. Je me demande de qui tiendra le bébé ours…  
\- Parce qu’on ne sait même pas qui a bien pu lui faire ça ! se lamente Freeze. À quoi ressemble le géniteur. S’il était compatible. S’il était digne d’elle !  
\- C’est peut-être le monsieur ours blanc du zoo, avance Koonak. Quand on est allé à New York, il avait l’air de vouloir être ami avec Nouchka. Shaka n’était pas d’accord, évidemment, mais Nouchka, elle, est gentille.  
\- Ah ha. Un suspect. Je devrais aller lui tirer quelques échantillons génétiques tout de suite histoire de vérifier quand cet ourson sera né. »  
Et Freeze de recommencer à tripoter ses bidules scientifiques…

« Seigneur. _Quand cet ourson sera né_ , réalise-t-il soudain, à nouveau tout choqué. Nous allons avoir un nouvel ourson.  
« Oui ! se réjouit Koonak. C’est chouette comme tout ! Je lui donnerai ses biberons et je ferai de la luge avec lui ! Oh, j’ai hâte d’avoir un petit frère !  
\- Techniquement… puisque l’on considère Shaka et Nouchka comme tes sœurs – vous êtes tous mes petits – ça serait plutôt un neveu. Mes petits… ma fifille… trop jeune pour être une maman à son tour. Ça va faire de moi un _grand-père_ ! » s’étrangle Freeze, avec une note de terreur dans la voix que Koonak associe aux face-à-face avec des ennemis dangereux. 

Dans le vide de la base pourtant sauve de toute menace, il part dans un grand monologue comme ça lui arrive parfois dans les moments de tristesse, oubliant à nouveau son entourage.  
« Mister Freeze, Victor Fries, qui n’a pas su être un époux à la hauteur et qui se demande encore quel genre de père adoptif il fait. Grand-père ! patriarche d’une tribu d’ours blancs grandissante ! »  
Un rire bizarre lui échappe. Puis il semble revenir à la réalité et adresse un sourire triste à Koonak. 

« He bien, si j’échoue dans mes autres projets, je pourrai toujours me reconvertir en biologiste reproducteur et conservateur de biodiversité, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Euh…  
\- Ça veut dire aider les animaux menacés d’extinction à choisir les bons partenaires et à se reproduire suffisamment pour ne pas disparaître, justement. Et donner des conseils aux Frenchies avec les bêtes de leurs Pyrénées, si ça se trouve. Ce sont Ivy et Harley qui seront contentes si elles apprennent ça, tiens.  
\- Oh, oui alors ! »

En attendant, c’est déjà Koonak est tout content de la nouvelle et qui se lance dans des grands plans de bienvenue pour le futur nouvel ourson et les prochaines visites au zoo pour en revoir le papa.


End file.
